Feeling Worthless
by Murphydog3
Summary: A one-shot about how Percy feels after the pit. Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or HOO (No matter how many times I ask the gods for it) I hope you enjoy. If you want review I love hearing every ones opinion.


All that was running through my mind was this thought, _she is too good for you Jackson you need to let her go, you will never be good enough to be what she deserves. _I know for a fact that I am right about this and even though Grover tells me I am making the wrong decision I know that in my heart is the right thing to do. I mean how could I deserve someone as perfect as Annabeth when I couldn't save her from falling into Tartarus? All those nightmares she is having all the pain she is in is my fault, if I had just been a little stronger, or not as much of an idiot I would have saved her from so much pain. Gabe was right I am worthless. I am interrupted from my thoughts by a heavenly voice.

"Hey Percy, I was just looking for you do you wanna take a walk?" Annabeth greets me, smiling that perfect smile, as she plants a peck on my lips. I don't kiss her back and her smile falters. "What's wrong?" she asks looking at me with concern and love in her eyes. I bitterly think to myself I don't deserve her loving looks and my resolve strengthens.

"Annabeth," I state my voice monotone, "I think we should break up." The look in her eyes changes instantly from concern to heartwrentching pain. She looks at me and I look away not being able to stand looking her in the eyes.

She whispers, "Why Percy, is there someone else, do you not love me anymore? Please just tell me Percy, I love you please I'll do anything just please stay with me." Her voice hurts me the pain is evident and my plans of lying saying I don't love you anymore wash away and I tell her, "No Annabeth it's not that I just don't deserve you, all the pain you are in right now is all my fault. I should have been strong enough to pull you up and get you to the ledge. I should have fallen into that hellhole alone and closed those stupid doors myself. I should have been less stupid and understood what Hazel meant by 'Cut her ankle'. Annabeth I don't deserve you there are billions of people who are better than me and who would be a better for you. I mean how can you even stand to look at me after all the pain I put you through I'm the reason Luke's dead, you fell into Tartarus because I was weak, everything is my fault. Annabeth I am so sorry, but you should be with a guy who can actually take care of you not someone worthless like me."

I turned to walk away taking Annabeth's silence as her realizing that for once I was right. I whispered "Goodbye Annabeth," softly making my way towards my cabin to pack up and leave camp for good when I hear Annabeth say, " Do you really think that Seaweed Brain?"

I responded simply, "Yes."

She stared at me in pure horror, and said, "Percy if anyone doesn't deserve the other in this relationship it's me. I don't deserve you Percy, everything you have ever done was to protect me, I mean for gods sake you held up the sky for me AND gave up immortality how much more could you do. " She slowly was moving towards my petrified body, "Percy," she cooed, "I gave you the knife, you fell into that place for me and my nightmares are not because you weren't able to push me up to that ledge. And quite frankly even if you had been able to I wouldn't have let you go into that pit without me, because I love you more than anything else." I was about to interrupt when she silenced me, "You are the strongest guy I have ever met and Percy I never want to ever leave your side, so please just please stay with me because even though I don't deserve you I am to selfish to let anyone more deserving have you." At this point tears were running down her face and her eyes were desperate as she looked into her boyfriend's sea-green globes and he replied, "Is that really how you feel Wise girl?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain, please just stay with me…"

"Ok Wise Girl. I'm sorry."

"Good because you leaving would have hurt me more than anything else could ever do. And gods Percy stop apologizing for everything already." She laughed with tears in her eyes.

Percy stared at her at gently brought her lips up to her face and said, "I will do everything I can to make it so that I deserve you Wise Girl, every day, I swear it on the River Styx." I said as thunder rumbled in the background and I kissed the girl I loved.

After our lips parted she whispered, "You already have." and she brought her lips up to mine again and we kissed staying in that moment for as long as we could.


End file.
